johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Summary The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds is a game for the Nintendo 3-DS. Originally going to be The Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past remastered, but opted for a completely different story. Story In the land of Hyrule, there echos a series of Legends about the omnipotent symbol of the Triforce. As blacksmith in training, Link is a late riser out of bed and must deliver a sword to the kingdom's captain. But as soon as he got there, the captain was captured and used the sword he was supposed to deliver. Another matter in Hyrule is that strange graffiti is appearing all over the kingdom. Little does anybody know that Hyrule is being invaded by another kingdom known as Lorule, a kingdom that is the complete opposite of Hyrule. Game Modes You start out with 3 empty game files that you can erase or copy. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I've heard of this game while it was still in development. As stated before, it was originally going to be a remake of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past which the game itself is modeled after. Of course, Gamefly send me this instead of Super Mario 3-D World. Here are my reviews. Graphics The graphics in the game are based off of A Link to The Past with some The Wind Waker style graphics thrown in for a good measure. The world layouts in comparison to A Link to The Past are different which can provide a challenge to even the older gamers that played the Super NES game. Another graphic-based challenge is that the game makes good use of the Nintendo 3-DS' 3-D feature. The new kingdom you traverse: Lorule is layed out to the same design as the Dark World from A Link to The Past with some notable differences as well. What's also good about the game is that it also adds another challenge when traversing certain dungeons, when you're in a dark room, it *really* is dark (especially if you don't have the lantern equipped). In conclusion, the graphics are quite good, but because they were based off of an older game, it lacks originality. Rating: B+ Music The soundtracks in the game are a little bit better, but *only* a little bit. Though the soundtrack does contain remade tracks from A Link to The Past, but there are several new tracks (especially when you traverse Lorule's dungeons). It's very nice to hear the original Legend of Zelda theme as well as the Dark World theme. Rating: B+ Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game are also remade SFX from A Link to The Past with several new SFX to go along with it. It is also very nice to hear the old SFX (especially the SFX when the dungeon boss is defeated, but only a few bosses have this). There's also a little bit of voice, of course the characters' voices consit of small sounds and not real spoken dialogue. All in all, great. Rating: A- Gameplay/Controls This is where the game has a very strong point, but it's not perfect. The gameplay is (like everything else in this game) based off of A Link to The Past as Link doesn't use any of the fancy sword-fighting skills from the recent Legend of Zelda games. He also obtains items that'll help him either defeat a dungeon boss as well as give him new abilities. What differentiates this game from A Link to The Past is that not only does Link "rent" items from a new character named Ravio (dressed like a Rabbit) but Link will also have the ability to turn into a drawing on the wall which gives him the ability to move across walls to reach certain areas that are unreachable otherwise. The items that Link rents can eventually be bought and even upgraded (an added bonus). Though the items that Link rents, buys or even obtains from dungeons or anywhere else are some of the same items used in A Link to The Past with only a few new items (e.g.,The Tornado and Sand Rods) though some of these items have different effects than they do in the older game. The dungeon bosses are mostly the same as in A Link to The Past, but along with some new bosses, the old bosses have new attack patterns and new ways on how to defeat them. Rating: A- Replay Value Now, the game doesn't have a lot in extra content, but as in Legend of Zelda games, there's always that certain item that you have forgotten your first time through. Once you beat the game, you can play the game on what is called "Hero Mode", like in Skyward Sword hero mode is where Link takes more damage and have less opportunities to restore his heart meter. Not for the inexperienced....or the faint of heart. Rating: C+ Final Thoughts It seems that in every way you look at this game, it's basically A Link to The Past. Nevertheless, it should satisfy old and new gamers alike. If you like nostalgia with a twist, than you'll love this game. But if you're looking for something completely new, than this game isn't for you. Overall Rating: B